phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seven Celestial Mounts of Heaven
It is a land of splendor. It is where the ultimate good is idealized. It is law and good, Justice and Mercy. The soaring mountain of Heaven towers high above the Outer Sphere. This ordered realm of honor and compassion is divided into seven layers. Heaven's slopes are filled with planned, orderly cities and tidy, cultivated gardens and orchards. Though they began their existences as mortals, Heaven's native archons see law and good as indivisible halves of the same exalted concept, and array themselves against the cosmic perversions of chaos and evil. The Creator and the Redeemer dwell on the Celestial. It is thought that the 12 gods of Olympus also dwells on the Celestial. As well as the gods of the Dwarves, and the Gods of the Halflings. Heaven has the following traits: *'Divinely Morphic': Deities with domains in Heaven can alter the plane at will. *'Strongly Law-Aligned and Strongly Good-Aligned' *'Enhanced Magic': Spells and spell-like abilities with the lawful or good descriptor are enhanced. *'Impeded Magic': Spells and spell-like abilities with the chaotic or evil descriptor are impeded. Features of Heaven The sea shore of the bottom first layer to the heights of the seventh, paths wind up the many peaks, ridges, and canyons and passes of Heaven. Somewhere, every incline looks up to the next layer. Lunia The first and lowest layer of Heaven is known as the tin heaven. Represented by the Moon, the first heaven has portals from other planes connect to it at the edge of the wine-dark Silver Sea. The Silver Sea contains all manner of aquatic life, but is in balance. Lunia's sky is dark, but filled with silvery stars that is enough to light the silvery shore of the mountain. The shore has small citadels where the inhabitants of Lunia dwell. Lunia is also said to be where Artemis dwells. Lunia corresponds to the Vishudda Chakra or Voice Chakra. Zennyo Ryūō's Palace. Here, is where the palace of Zennyo Ryuo, lord of the Good Imperial Dragons, built his pearl laden palace under the Silver Sea. Close to the mountain itself, the pearl palace is a glittering palace of delight as the palace is inlaid with gold, silver, and precious stones as well as mother of pearl. Mercuria The second layer of Heaven is also called the quicksilver heaven. It is a place of thin air and high hopes, where the quicksilver light suffuses everything. Here, the slopes are tame, the valleys are lush, and the streams are fast running. Plateaus and passes often provide spaces for small settlements of angels and other goodly beings. It is said to be the place where Hermes Argiophantes dwells. Mercuria corresponds to the Anja chakra. Bahamut's Palace. A wondrous palace, this glittering wonder was built from the treasure horde of Bahamut the Platinum Dragon. The Platinum Dragon is the ruler of good Western dragons everywhere. He is a paragon of wisdom, knowledge, and song. his palace is built from stone, but inlaid with gold and silver with gemstones in settings of the same. The floors are beaten, pure gold, and the columns are made of mithryl. Venya The third layer or third heaven is Venya. It's also known as the pearly heaven. Venya has a lot in common with Eden. It is a place where crops never fail, and the weather is always mild, and plentiful harvests are always to be had. All sorts of animal life abound in Venya. Here, it is said, Aphrodite and Demeter dwells. Venya corresponds to the Anahata chakra. Solania The fourth layer of heaven is known as Solania. This place has a lot in common with the home of the Creator. It is a place of clouds and the glory of the Sun. Here, the roads are paved with beaten, pure gold, and the grass is electrified and glorious. Here, great horses live that are used in Angelic Cavalry. Here, it is said that the Creator dwells. However, it is the place where Hephaestus dwells. Solania corresponds to the Swadhisthana chakra. Mertion The Fifth layer of heaven is also called the Iron Heaven. Gentle slopes are defined here, as they level off to great sweeping plains that are dominated by citadels and domes. The citadels of Mertion are marshalling gounds for paladins, celestials, and other creatures of good and law. It is here that the Angelic Army trains against the armies of the Abyss and Hell and train to do battle against all that is evil and wicked. It corresponds to the Muladhara chakra. Ares or Mars and his sister Athena dwells here. Here, the Archangel Gabriel also dwells. The Areopagus. This castle is the training grounds of the God of War, Ares himself. Here, he trains his warriors in tactics and strategy to prepare for war. Although usually painted as evil, Ares believes conflict must exist and so comes to personify conflict. Ares believes war is a necessary evil, but must be fielded to do battle against the evil. Evil is pervasive in the darkness of Hell and the Abyss, and it is here that Ares trains his troops for battle against the denizens of the Abyss. Joviar The sixth layer of Heaven is also called the Heaven of Happiness. The slopes are said to be made of all manner of precious crystals and stones. They are all refracting light that is so bright and beautiful that it steals the breath at first sight. The vibrations here are particularly high. Here is joy made manifest. This is place where Zeus and Hera dwell. It corresponds to the Manipura chakra. Chronias The seventh heaven is called the Great Heaven, the Celestial Heaven, the Celestial Degree, the place of Time. It is the dwelling place of most Archangels. It is a place of dazzling glory and perfection. It is the place of Oneness, the achievement of all, the place of near perfect truth. It is said that here is a portal to the World of Absolutes, the dwelling place of all that is Source. Here, the Creator and the Redeemer dwell, as well as those who deserve the title, God. This heaven corresponds to the highest chakra, the Sahasrara chakra. Videos Category:Cosmology Category:The Great Beyond Category:Outer Planes